


Prelude 8/69

by AnonEi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Consensual Mind Control, Digital Art, F/M, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/pseuds/AnonEi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fan Art] Karkat's been under a lot of stress, finally he decides to accept Vriska's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude 8/69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noveltyhorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyhorns/gifts).



> I hope you'll like this! I thought all your requests were A+ [they were all /extremely/ appealing to me], but this one especially sparked my interest!

  _[_[Full size here](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/557/19130971279_499393352e_o.png)]  
  


_[[Full size here](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/314/19281905772_42803ab7ed_o.png)]_

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post an additional chapter with a few more sketches once I have a bit more time! [With them exploring Karkat's kinks/a sort of continuation to the comic thingy ;D]


End file.
